This invention relates to a process for the control of charging and discharging of an oxygen reservoir of an exhaust gas catalytic converter as a function of the voltage signal of a binary lambda probe mounted downstream from the exhaust gas catalytic converter.
It is known that in order to detect the air/fuel mixture so-called binary lambda probes or jump probes are used which exhibit a steep voltage drop at a lambda value of 1.0. Above λ=1.0 there is only a small voltage and below λ=1.0 there is a higher constant voltage. Thus the range in which the voltage signal has a voltage signal proportional to the air/fuel mixture is very narrow, so that the voltage signal in itself does not allow control of the air/fuel mixture.